


僭越之墙 04

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 纽特·斯卡曼德先生终于在十八岁零六天的早晨，懂得了嫉妒到发狂的感觉。





	僭越之墙 04

**Author's Note:**

> *微量GGAD提及  
> *天雷OOC  
> *有🚘还非一发完 手铐PLAY  
> *这章好甜

*

“你对你的弟弟纽特有某种超出兄弟亲情的情感。”

“嗯。”

“你与他发生了性行为并完成了标记。”

“嗯。”

“在他非自愿的情况下？”

“…嗯。”

“好吧。”莉塔敲了敲桌面，无奈开口。“如果你在Omega保护协会的人面前这样回答，我敢保证下一秒那群整日喊着自由平权的老顽固立马就会将纽特强行从你身边带走。”

“我不会允许——”

“看看四周，忒修斯先生。这里是看守所。”

莉塔提笔在硬牛皮纸质的笔记本上写了几笔，“首先，你得说服我，凭什么将你完好无损的从“强奸刚成年的Omega”这个指控中摘出来。”她以睿智又理性的眼神审视着面前这个神色茫然的男人。他精神极度不集中，在有限的相处时间里总是走神，常常对莉塔的发问避而不谈，却又对他弟弟的名字过度敏感。

从忒修斯的口中得知，他的Omega（莉塔暂且对这个说法存疑）刚刚经历第一次发情期，他仅仅陪他的Omega度过了第一波发情热便被突然受到指控并拘禁在了看守所。

“Omega的发情期通常持续五到七天，这才第一天，而我甚至没有来得及跟纽特有过通讯。”忒修斯显得坐立不安，甚至比他口中需要安抚的Omega更加焦虑。“莱斯特兰奇小姐，你有你自己的Omega吗？你应该明白的，我在这个时候应该陪伴在纽特身边，他才第一次经历发情期，他需要Alpha的信息素，他需要安全感，他需要我...”

“抱歉，我认为性侵的受害者并不需要从强奸犯身上获取安全感。”莉塔皱了皱眉，她与忒修斯素未谋面，只是从各种金融杂志上对这位年少有为的斯卡曼德继承者有所耳闻。但那各色表现优秀的前缀词语被加诸在眼前这位逻辑混乱的男人身上，不免有些惊悚。

“你们的关系并非正常缔结的AO关系，你强迫了他，在他非自愿的情况下...”

房间门突然被拉开，从外面走进个行色匆匆的男人，俯身在莉塔耳边说了些什么。忒修斯紧张的看着莉塔的嘴角猛地下沉，严肃的点头示意。那男人便又匆匆退了出去，重重关上门。

“Omega协会的人并没有在你家发现纽特的身影，忒修斯先生。你知道他去哪里了吗？”莉塔的语气比起之前的漫不经心更多了些急迫与愤怒。“他难道不知道一个发情期的Omega在外面乱晃到底是多危险的事情吗？”

“——忒修斯先生，你作为他的兄长难道之前从未对他进行过正确普及Omega性知识吗？”

出她意料的是，面前的男人并未因为她的指责而表现出羞愧或焦急的态度，他只是安静的坐在那里，仍然以那种茫然痛苦的眼神看着莉塔。

忒修斯沉默的反复咀嚼了许多遍莉塔的话，仿佛在阅读一本多么晦涩难懂的小语种书籍。良久，他以一种令人费解的语气怔忪地发问：“你说纽特不在家？”

“...那不是我们的家吗？”

“他除了在家还能去哪里？”

“那不是我们的家吗？”

房间陷入可疑的沉静，连呼吸声与心跳声都被压低至一种若有若无的程度。

“他有什么朋友吗？平日爱去的地方？喜欢的餐厅或书城？”莉塔并没有放任忒修斯犹自陷入混乱与挣扎之中，她开始尝试引导忒修斯至少说出些有用的东西去帮助Omega协会的人寻找纽特。

纽特没有特别喜欢的地方，除了对蜂蜜公爵有些流连忘返之外，大多数时间他总是雀跃的跟着忒修斯去往各式各样的餐厅，一脸乖巧的咬着嘴唇颇有兴趣的看忒修斯替他布菜。没什么主见，懵懂又柔顺。忒修斯也最喜欢他的这副模样，连捧起酒杯小口清啜忒修斯为他准备的甜酒时，眼睛也明晃晃的注视着忒修斯，全心全眼都充斥着对兄长的敬意与依恋。

在忒修斯的印象里纽特不爱外出，他除了与那些自然生物颇为亲近之外，将全部的热切与希冀都倾斜在了自己身上，对这之外的一切都有种羞涩的漠然。忒修斯常常感觉纽特就像是株寄生在他心上的菟丝花，靠忒修斯心脏的重量与热度点燃自己的生命，看似孤注一掷的投注一切，却连根茎处最细微的抽搐或生长都能勒得忒修斯喘不过气。

他们谁都离不了谁。

“别这副表情，忒修斯。哪怕没有爱去的地方，纽特也一定会有朋友的。”

“朋友？”忒修斯又感受到了来自心上一寸一寸蔓延开来的钝痛，就像有只顽劣的手试探着试图将他的菟丝花从心上拽离。

“他为什么需要那些？他有我就够了。”忒修斯狠狠站起身，居高临下的俯视着莉塔，Alpha的气息肆无忌惮的暴乱着，像只不受控制的船舵恣意妄为的将轮船往海浪上撞。

“为什么需要？”莉塔也站起身毫不退让的任晚香玉的味道流泻而出，隐隐与忒修斯形成对抗之势。“友情是保证一个人心灵健全的基本要素，是人容存于世必须具备的社会关系。我不敢相信这句话竟然出自一位已经二十六岁的成年Alpha之口。忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，你就是以这样以偏概全一叶障目的垄断态度来诠释你对你弟弟的、所谓的爱吗？”

莉塔狠狠的喘了几口气，怒视着忒修斯，抓起她的手包转身就走。

“对不起斯卡曼德先生，我想我没有办法接下这份工作。”

忒修斯并没有理会莉塔的愤怒，他垂眸把玩着自己的手，想起这双手第一次打破两人之间岌岌可危的兄友弟恭假象，剥离纽特情感中“恭”的那一部分，将病态之爱的种子撒落他全身上下的每一个角落。

他没有说谎。纽特曾经的确没有朋友。所以他岌岌可危的寻求认同与归属，忒修斯在纽特的世界里包揽下所有他渴望的角色，抑或是将所有除兄长与爱人之外的形象全部驱逐，自欺欺人的圈住纽特，画地为牢。

可是他上高中了。他在短短几个月里得到了朋友，补全了残缺。所以他不再需要忒修斯了，不愿再半推半就的附和忒修斯的索求无度。

忒修斯想起昨天晚上，他的弟弟，他的神祇，残忍决绝的拿起抑制剂想要推迟发情期。

忒修斯疯了似的将他压在床上，像头干渴已久的野兽痛觅水源般啃咬的纽特的嘴唇，连最微弱的呻吟都不允许他泄出。他感受到自己的性器锲入纽特身体时他弟弟猛烈的痉挛颤抖，泛红的眼眶无声的控诉，无力瘫软的双腿试图蜷起却被忒修斯紧紧摁在床单之上，随着他的挺动而小幅度乱晃。

他知道纽特想说什么。

“哥哥，我不属于你。”

无非是这样划清界限的话。

但忒修斯决不允许。他残忍强势的碾压过纽特体内凸起的某处，缓慢挺进那处温热柔软的生殖腔，然后就像他曾经对纽特说过的那样，成结、射精然后让纽特怀上他的孩子。

他别无选择。

他罪有应得。

 

*

“你爱他吗？”

“爱。”

“别这么笃定，纽特。想好了再说。”

“...爱。”

“这种事情不需要思考，邓布利多。我爱他，我知道。”纽特将头埋在枕头里，闷闷地说。在念到那个字时还故意加重了音调，不知道是在说服谁。

“那你愿意跟别人分享他吗？抑或是将他拱手让人，让他标记其他的Omega，为你带回来一个’嫂子’。”邓布利多缓缓起身，走到窗边猛地拉开窗帘，使阳光洒进室内。他又问了一遍，“你愿意吗？”

“不——”纽特惊惶的抬起头向邓布利多望去，被邓布利多口中的未来恐吓到颤抖不已。“不…不…忒修斯已经标记我了，他已经标记我了…我怀孕了，不，我没有，但他标记我了，邓布利多，他得对我负责，他得对我负责...”纽特语无伦次的攥紧床单，眼泪不受控制地往下落，觉得房间黑暗到让自己无法喘息。

“纽特，你要用责任去束缚忒修斯吗？”

“可是我爱他，我没有办法了邓布利多。我没有办法忍受没有忒修斯的生活。”纽特·斯卡曼德先生终于在十八岁零六天的早晨，懂得了嫉妒到发狂的感觉。

“那么你就不爱他，纽特。你在几分钟前亲口告诉我，爱是慷慨与自由。”

“那是你用来指控忒修斯的证据。”

“那么是雅各布错了！”

“是他错了。”

纽特的声音隐约带上了些咬牙切齿的意味，语调比平日高了许多。

“我爱他，所以绝不能失去他。”

 

*

“邓布利多，忒修斯也是这么想的，对吗？”

“我的哥哥也爱我，对吗？”

 

*

“没有任何假设，邓布利多先生。纽特出现在我的生命里，我无可自抑的爱他，迷恋他，这是水到渠成的必然，可以是磁场、命运或是本能，反正…”

“我的灵魂天生就向往他。”

忒修斯看着眼前的男人，纽特的教授，心中的嫉妒与愤怒就快冲破表面化作实质去攻击他。尤其是当邓布利多以保护的姿态向自己发问，质疑忒修斯对纽特的强制时，忒修斯几欲转身离去，直接踹开看守所的门到邓布利多家里去带走纽特。

“你是以什么身份来质问我呢，先生？”忒修斯以平生最刻薄的语气回敬邓布利多。是纽特吗？他拜托邓布利多来，还是这位邓布利多教授的自作主张？

“或许是以你的保释人身份？”

邓布利多并不为忒修斯的态度恼怒，从某种意义上，忒修斯使邓布利多想到了他自己的爱人，一样的善妒又偏执，还自以为是的将掠夺与索取当成爱的天职。

年轻真好。邓布利多回想起饱满阳光与海盐味的昔日记忆，不禁想要发笑。

有叩门的声音，两人循声望去，是莉塔。她朝邓布利多点了点头，又毫不留情的剐了忒修斯一眼，“好运的男人，跟上来吧。”

“她…？”忒修斯有些惊奇，没想到这位斩钉截铁离开的女士还能回心转意出现在这里。“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇小姐也是我曾经的学生。”邓布利多笑眯眯的回答。

忒修斯不再开口，却对莉塔那句“好运的男人”颇为在意。

我好运什么？不用承担一个Alpha随意标记Omega的罪责，这样轻易的被保释出去？出去之后呢？他眯着眼自嘲的笑笑，接受纽特离开我的事实，成为他扭曲晦暗青春的弃子，从此碌碌一生，自我放逐？

忒修斯没办法像其他才从铁栏杆后走出的人一样满怀憧憬的去幻想明天与未来，事实上他觉得自己的余生也只值得一个给纽特道歉与赎罪的重量。

看似隔绝两个世界的沟壑其实很浅，忒修斯很快便在莉塔的指挥下从看守所一道道繁复的程序中解脱了出来。但他停止在原地，不敢往前。

他有些害怕见到纽特失望怨恨的眼睛。

“谢谢你们。”忒修斯揉了揉眉心，“但能让我一个人呆一会儿吗？”

他还没想好该以怎样的姿态去面对纽特。

 

*

“谢谢你们的好意，卡尔先生，赛琳娜小姐，米歇尔夫人，但我并不需要——”

“我有自己的Alpha，他并非强迫我，我是自愿的。对，我爱他，所以我们之间并不存在强迫与迷惑的情况。”

“他是我的，他是我的丈夫，你们不能将他关在看守所里，也不能将我带回Omega协会。”

“我们彼此相爱，这不叫犯法，我成年了——”

是纽特在说话。纽特·斯卡曼德，他的弟弟，他的爱人。忒修斯听见了。

纽特仍有些忿忿的怒视着眼前的男男女女，就是他们找来警方将忒修斯带走，还妄图将自己关到什么劳什子的保护中心里去。

如果她们再纠缠不休，纽特良好的教养也许会被怒火瞬间灼烧殆尽化为乌有，朝他们吼出不该说的话。诸如“你们这些多管闲事的家伙”此类的话。

“他说的一点儿没错，先生们，女士们。我们彼此相爱，在有相伴一生的信念与心愿这前提之下，我标记了他，这有何不可？”

纽特嗅到了熟悉的雪松味，也落入了熟悉的怀抱。他感觉忒修斯在以一种前所未有的力度剧烈颤抖着，心脏跳动的力度隔着胸膛敲击在他左侧的肩骨处，有酥麻的痛感。

他甚至瞬间就有了发情的预兆感，腿霎时软了下来，后穴有了酥麻的感觉。抑制剂的效用只抵挡了几秒钟便全线溃败在了忒修斯的雪松气息之下。

纽特踮脚轻轻在忒修斯的耳侧吻了吻，“我们跑吧，哥哥。我们回家好不好。”

 

*

房间仍然保留着那晚的狼藉。忒修斯跪在揉乱的床单与乱翻的衣物之间与纽特接吻。纽特的嘴唇软糯湿濡，微张着任忒修斯的舌头长驱直入绞弄着他的舌尖，清郁冷冽的雪松味灌入他的唇齿之间，纽特仿佛呼吸入纯氧般有些晕眩又窒息。“哈…啊…哥哥…”他拥住忒修斯，讨好着舔弄着忒修斯的唇齿，趁他松懈之际反身骑在忒修斯身上，手抵住忒修斯起伏的胸膛居高临下的看着他，像只得势的狡黠猫咪。

忒修斯感觉有个冰凉的东西将自己与床架铐在了一起，不禁闷笑。“纽特，阿尔忒弥斯，我的甜心…”他挺起上身想去亲吻纽特却被纽特的手捂住嘴而动弹不得，索性将计就计的舔弄着纽特的手心，看着他因麻痒与情欲而开始发红的眼角，以及被戏弄而无法保持平衡的身体。“你从哪里学来的这一套？”

忒修斯唇齿中泄出的热气喷吐在纽特的手心，令他越发动摇，不禁有些恼怒忒修斯，也恼怒自己。他的哥哥总是有办法掌握他的一切，哪怕是在眼前这样“失势”的情况下。“你做了错事，忒修斯。”

纽特抽回手，试图掌握主动权。他缓缓解开自己的衬衫扣子，骨节分明的透白手指在胸前游走，以极其迟缓的速率向忒修斯展露自己白皙光滑的皮肤。胸前嫩红的茱萸很快便暴露在了空气里，纽特自顾自的掐住一边的凸起，无师自通的掐弄搓揉起来，嘴里也泄出急促的喘息，他斜眼看着忒修斯，摇晃起来的腰肢无所不用其极。

“你得受罚，忒修斯。”

发情的燥热很快席卷了整个房间，佛手柑的味道在如此浓烈的剂量之下也不再仅限于清甜，而带着催情的欲效一般勾引着忒修斯。他几乎没怎么坚持就任由性器的勃起，在纽特的引诱之下挺了挺腰，反向报复着。

“纽特，你不想要吗？”

纽特看着兄长眼中得胜的傲然，后穴汩汩的淌出淫水，尽力抵抗住那股就这样放下一切然后让一切都属于忒修斯的欲望。他是个发浪的Omega没错，但忒修斯不能置身事外，忒修斯这个贪婪的Alpha迟早也得因他难捱几次。

纽特褪下西裤，翡绿色的眼睛在额前的棕红乱发之后挑衅的注视着忒修斯，然后他在忒修斯眼前大张开双腿，露出自己通红的穴口，任那翕合的花蕊在忒修斯的眼下分泌着蜜液。

“那你呢，哥哥。你想要吗？”

“你想要我吗？”


End file.
